Poison
Poison is a detriment that players and monsters suffer when they are attacked by a poisonous weapon. Many NPCs are able to inflict poison. Players can use poisonous weapons or the smoke set of spells from the Ancient Magicks to cause their target(s) to become poisoned. The maximum damage from this can range from 1 to over 20 depending on the type of poison. When a player or monster is poisoned, a number appears with a green hitsplat ( ) instead of a red or blue one, indicating the amount of damage the poison has dealt. The victim is then damaged by this poison once every 18 seconds unless it is cured or it wears off. Poison wears off over time, decreasing by a value of one after every 5 hits. Monsters that can inflict poison may do so regardless of whether or not they inflict any damage, even if protection prayers are used. Player inflicted poison does need to deal damage to apply. The list of poisons in terms of deadliness are as such: *Weak thieving poison by opening some thieving chests: 1,2 *Smoke spells: 2, 4 (Rush/Burst and Blitz/Barrage respectively) *Various weapon poisoning (see below section): 2-6 *Converted venom to poison by drinking any antipoison potion once: 6 *NPC poison: (varies) 6-20. The aggressive Tribesmen of Karamja, for example, have poison starting at 11. Curing poison Poison can be cured through antidotes in the form of anti-poison potions. Anti-poison potions come in various levels, which provide progressively longer immunity to poisoning. Only the normal antipoison is available to free-to-play players. *Antipoison (90 seconds) *Superantipoison (6 minutes) *Antidote+ (9 minutes) *Antidote++ (12 minutes) *Prayer book (no immunity) *Strange fruit (no immunity) *Guthix rest (reduces poison damage per hit by 1) *Sanfew serum *Cure Me (no immunity) *Cure Other (no immunity) *Cure Group (no immunity) The Serpentine helm while worn provides full immunity to poison, as well as venom. Weapon poisoning (members only) Members can inflict poison by using weapon poisons made through the Herblore skill on certain weapons. There are several types of weapon poisons, which deal progressively more damage. Only spears, arrows, bolts, darts, throwing knives, javelins, daggers, and hastae could be poisoned. The abyssal tentacle is also capable of poisoning players. *Weapon poison - poisoning deals 4 damage initially with Melee weapons, 2 damage with Ranged (p) *Weapon poison(+) - hits for 5 damage with Melee, 3 with Ranged (p+) *Weapon poison(++) - hits for 6 damage with Melee, 4 with Ranged (p++) *Karambwan paste - hits for 6 damage. It can only be applied to spears or hastae (except the Zamorakian hasta and bone spear). *Emerald bolts (e) - hits for 5 damage Notes *A player must deal non-zero damage with the poisoned weapon to have a chance at poisoning their enemy. The chances of inflicting poison are 1/4 for melee and 1/8 for ranged . *The poison's duration can be reset while the enemy is poisoned with the same (if not lower) chance as on an unpoisoned enemy. *A weapon poison potion can only be used on five thrown objects before running out (e.g. 5 arrows or 5 darts). *If you poisoned a monster while fighting it, you will not receive experience from the poison damage (you will receive full Slayer experience, however, even if the poison applied wasn't yours). *Some monsters, such as wall beasts, turoths, waterfiends, and the God Wars Dungeon bosses, are immune to poison. *Poison can be removed from weapons with a cleaning cloth, obtained by using Karamja rum with silk or by purchasing it directly from Tamayu after completing Tai Bwo Wannai Trio. *Poison interrupts some actions, including most skilling actions and the home and minigame teleports. Poison does not interrupt combat in any way. Trivia *If you are poisoned, you can simply left-click the Hitpoints icon on the minimap to cure it, as long as you have any sort of antipoison in your inventory. *Being afflicted by poison does not interrupt certain skilling actions, such as Woodcutting or Fishing. References Category:Combat